


Behind Blue Eyes - Again

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: BodySwap! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Fluff, Fluffy, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The witch might be dead, but her spells were alive and well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes - Again

**Author's Note:**

> Several of you asked for it, so here it is! This is a fun but challenging verse to write. If I revisit it, I may try a whole new scenario next time.

This night was not turning out at all as Dean had hoped it would. Things had been going so well. Cas had shown up. He had let Dean kiss him. Then they had started an amazing make out session that they had already agreed would end in handjobs at the very least.

Thanks to Castiel's roaming hands, they had been undressed pretty soon after kissing had led to body exploration. Once Cas started touching Dean's bare skin again, it seemed he couldn't stop himself from taking more. Dean's shirt was the first to go.

For a minute, Dean had just basked in the feeling of those fingers and palms gliding over him, pressing and striking and squeezing his chest and back an arms. Then he'd made Cas stop and take off his own top two layers of clothes. Dean wanted to unbutton Cas' shirt himself.

Soon they were both naked to the waist. Dean had put his hands on Castiel's back and pulled him close, enjoying the feeling of their chests rubbing together. Cas' nipples were hard little nubs against Dean's pecks. Cas had reached down and grabbed Dean's ass and massaged it like he was born to all of this and not some angel who'd never done any of this.

Soon, they'd removed their pants and underwear and before Dean had known what was happening, Cas had whirled him around and yanked him back against his chest. Cas' erection, pointing downward, had notched neatly into the furrow between his cheeks. Then Cas, one hand on Dean's chest to hold him in place, had reached down and taken hold of his aching cock.

Gripped me tight and raised me into ecstasy, Dean had thought, a little delirious with so little blood left in his brain for thinking. Then the feel of Castiel's hand had rendered further thought impossible.

That was why, only a short time later, it had taken Dean such a long time to understand what was happening. He had dimly become aware that his hand was now stroking a cock, but at first he didn't worry too much about what that meant. It had felt so good to have his cock rubbing against the ass in front of him that...

Wait. That wasn't. That couldn't be right. Hearing his own voice call out his name in confusion had been the stitch that sewed up the leaking bag of his thoughts.

"Cas?" he had asked tentatively, wincing when it was gravelly and too deep and not his own voice at all.

Now there were dressed and Sam was there and they were trying to figure out just how the hell they had swapped bodies back. Sam had narrowed it down to three possibilities. Either the witch had hidden a hex bag on one of them with a delayed start before she died, she'd only undone the original spell temporarily, or another witch had taken up the spell in revenge.

The fact that Cas was now pissed off was not making the night any easier, especially since Sam kept wanting to know why.

"Ok, so, first thing, we search for a hex bag. I guess we start in the room and then try the car."

"I've already searched the room, Dean." Castiel said it as if Dean was a particularly stupid child. "I will check the car."

Dean’s body zapped out and Sam asked, "Ok, what the hell, man? I know what you said, but he is obviously - "

"There is no hex bag in the vehicle."

Dean felt his own temper flaring. "Don't call Baby 'the vehicle' like she's some, some Taurus."

Cas rolled Dean’s eyes. "The way you dote on that stup - "

"Enough!" Sam yelled. "Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is, Cas, but can you table it until we get this sorted out, please?"

Castiel made Dean’s face looked slightly chastised, but he said, "I am angry because your brother - "

"Cas, Sam doesn't need to know! He asked you to table it, so could you please just table it?"

Cas' anger flared even higher. "Oh, yes, asking me to put things off does seem to be the theme of the evening for you, doesn’t it?”

“All right, you two! I’ve had it! If you want my help, then tell me what the hell is going on. Otherwise, I’m going to bed and you two can stay like this until in the morning or for another week for all I care.” Sam’s face showed he was not making an idle threat. He’d follow through. And, as awesome as Cas’ body was, Dean did not want to be stuck like this for another week.

“We swapped back in the middle of...something. And Cas didn’t want to stop and I made him and - “

Sam groaned. “I don’t wanna hear this. I do not want to hear this! Why are you telling me this? Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking! No, nonononono, just...No. Ok, I am leaving, we will sort this out tomorrow, you two do whatever it is...and just, bye!” He was done with his speech and out the door in under 30 seconds.

Cas used Dean’s face to make a pleased smirk. “Looks like we don’t have to stop after all.”

“Cas, it’s weird. It’s like having sex with myself. It’s creepy, man.” Even more creepy than Cas’ voice saying his words.

“Dean, I am well aware that you often engage in solitary - “

“All right, all right, yes, ok, fine, but I don’t...I don’t have to watch myself do it, man!”

“Is there a reason why we can’t keep our eyes closed?”

The words, even coming out in his own voice as they were, gave him paused. He didn’t have an argument for that, until he said, “I don’t know,” and realized that any sounds he made and any sounds Cas made would be in the other’s voice. And he did not need to hear himself cry out his own name. “No, I will still have to listen to myself, I can’t, Cas, I’m sorry.”

“I can’t do anything about our bodies, but it may be possible for me to alter our voices. If I can, will you agree that we will continue?”

“I guess, but, Cas, I mean we’ve waited this long, what’s one more night?”

“Dean,” Cas told him, “I was able to wait this long because I thought you didn’t want me. Now that I know you do, I don’t want to wait another second.” Dean saw himself looking scared and he didn’t know what that meant.

“Cas, what is it? There’s more to it than you being impatient. Be straight with me here.” Dean laughed. “Well, you know, not straight, but - “ Dean realized he, too, had a bitchface, when Cas leveled it at him. “Sorry. What is it?”

Cas ducked Dean’s head and mumbled, “I’m afraid you might change your mind.”

Weird or not, Dean couldn’t help stepping forward and cupping his own face with Cas’ hand, so that he could look into his eyes and let Cas see the sincerity in what he was about to say. “Cas, I am not going to change my mind about this. I have wanted you since...God, I don’t know how long, ok? I tried to pretend for so long, tried to hide it from myself and you and Sam and...shit, Cas, I had to hide it from Bobby, so you know it’s been a while, ok?”

He stepped back, trying to keep his borrowed body from reacting the way it wanted to react to his natural one. “I’m not going to change my mind, Cas. I never believed for a second that you might want me back, but now that I know you do? Damn, Cas, you really think I’m gonna give that up?” Dean’s eyes widened on the last sentence, as his voice changed from Cas’ gravelly one to his own.

“I still don’t want to wait, Dean.”

Dean wasn’t sure whether it was any less weird to see his own face but hear Cas’ voice (instead of hearing it when he spoke from Cas’ body), but he didn’t much care at the moment. “Turn out the lights, Cas,” he said as he started to get undressed. Cas obeyed, mojoing himself to the switch and back far faster than Dean could have done.

Now, his body was only a shadow, vague and hazy in the thick greyness that consumed the motel room. The security light nearest their room was burnt out, so very little light leaked through the curtains. The face could be anyone’s, but the person was Cas and that was all Dean cared about. He watched the shape move in the dark, undressing.

They came together frantically, teeth clashing and fingers jabbing and nothing fluid or easy like it had been in their own vessels. Neither of them cared. They were together at last. The passion that had been building between them was now being given an outlet.

They started where they had left off, but this time they faced each other and Dean had his hand wrapped around Cas’ borrowed cock as well. They each wildly rutted into the other’s hand for a moment, giving in to the pulse of need. Then by mutual unspoken agreement, they pulled back, slowed down and savored the moment. They withdrew their hands and aligned their hips together, allowing their cocks to touch.

Up and down they stroked against each other, mouths hardly leaving each other, except to lick or bite a jawline or a shoulder. Hands caressed and kneaded and explored, clinging. They both reached orgasm within seconds of each other, crying out the other’s name in their own voices and hoarse with the intensity of the release.

A while later, after Cas had cleaned them with his mojo and pulled Dean into the little spoon position, Dean reflected that, if swapping bodies with Cas and being stuck that way was what it took for him to whisper 3 words in the dark, and have those words whispered back, then it was all worth it. He almost felt bad now for killing that witch. Almost.

* * *

 


End file.
